My world is upside down!
by Lucina
Summary: Hermine wird von Todessern entführt. Im Hauptquartier derer erfährt sie, wer ihr Vater ist, dass AD sie eine Lüge hat glauben lassen und noch vieles mehr.Please R&R!
1. Kapitel

Hallihallo! Ich bin's mal wieder!

Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, aber es muss ein wirklich schlimmer gewesen sein. Anders kann ich mir das hier nicht erklären...

Ich habe heute an etwas zu starker Langeweile gelitten und deshalb hat sich mein Hirn an die Arbeit gemacht, eine neue Idee für eine Fanfiktion zu entwickeln und... hier ist sie! Verpackt in eine riesige Menge unnutzes Gebrabbel meinerseits, aber das lassen wir mal schön außer Acht.

Bevor ich euch nun eine Zusammenfassung gebe, erst ein mal ein paar kleine Warnungen:

Das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich über dieses Thema schreibe. Ich habe vorher noch nie jemanden vom _Goldenen Trio_ zu Voldemort überlaufen lassen. Ich glaube, ich war/ bin einfach zu vertrauensselig... na ja, wie auch immer...

Das heißt NICHT, dass das meine erste Ff überhaupt ist, um Gottes Willen! Das würde ich euch bei dem Thema nicht antun!

So... und jetzt zum Wesentlichen:

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Nada. Nicht einmal ein Staubkorn. Nur die Handlung.

**Summary**: Bis zu einem schicksalsreichen Tag im Juli war für Hermine alles in Ordnung. Alles war klar in schwarz und weiß aufgeteilt.

Doch dann... werden sie und ihre Familie von Todessern überfallen, sie wird entführt und in die Festung Voldemorts gebracht, wo sie einige Entdeckungen macht, die ihr bisheriges Weltbild mehr als nur über den Haufen werfen. Und das gleich in mehreren Hinsichten.

Und jetzt endlich... nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit des gespannten Wartens... die gespannten Leser rütteln schon an dem Bildschirm, dass endlich das erste Kapitel anfängt... tut sicher der Vorhang auf... und das erste Kapitel erscheint unter tosendem Beifall auf der Bühne!

Chrm... chrm... der Teufel ist wohl immer noch da...

:Mörderblick aufsetzt und ihn böse anstarrt:

Gut jetzt ist er weg...

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine lag entspannt auf einem Liegestuhl im Garten und sonnte sich. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, las sie gerade ein Buch. Jedoch keines aus der Schule. Nein, mit der Schule hatte ihr Buch überhaupt nichts zu tun.

Sie kicherte leise bei den Gedanken. Das Buch ‚Illuminati' von Dan Brown hatte wirklich nicht das geringste mit Schule zu tun.

Sie war gerade dabei, zu erfahren, woran der ermordete Wissenschaftler nun gearbeitet hatte, als ihre Mutter sie ins Haus rief.

„Mia? Kommst du bitte rein? Du bekommst sonst noch einen Sonnenbrand!"

Hermine seufzte. Das war wiedereinmal typisch für ihre Mutter. Sie lag noch nicht einmal eine Stunde in der Sonne und sie machte sich schon Sorgen.

Doch am Tonfall ihrer Mutter hatte sie erkannt, dass diese im Moment nicht zu Scherzen auferlegt war und so leistete sie der in einer Frage formulierten Aufforderung Folge.

Leise Protest grummelnd sammelte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und begab sich in ihr Zimmer – dem einzigen Ort außer dem Garten, wo sie noch halbwegs ungestört bleiben konnte.

Mit einem Sprung warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und wollte sich gerade wieder in ihr Buch vertiefen, als eine durchaus bekannte Stimme von der Tür her ertönte.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch... das kleine Schlammblut hat nichts anderes zu tun, als zu lesen. Sei doch mal ehrlich... wie viele Bücher hast du in deinem ganzen Leben schon gelesen? Vierhundert? Fünfhundert? Aber das ist ja auch egal... Du wirst jetzt mit uns kommen und zwar ohne Widersprüche! Hast du das verstanden?"

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden.

An der Tür standen drei Todesser in ihren langen schwarzen Roben und beobachteten sie durch ihr weißen Masken hindurch. Sie sollte entführt und dann gefoltert werden, so viel stand fest. Aber mitspielen würde sie deswegen noch lange nicht.

Im Geiste ging sie alle Handgriffe und Würfe durch, die sie in zehn Jahren Judotraining gelernt hatte. Gut, die letzten Jahre hatte sie nicht wirklich viel gelernt, aber die Ferien hatten doch gereicht, dass sie nicht aus dem Training kam.

Im Stillen dankte sie ihren Eltern dafür, dass sie sie, als sie fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, dazu überredet hatten, doch einen Kampfsport zu lernen. Nur für den Notfall, natürlich, doch wie es aussah, war eben solch einer gerade eingetreten.

„Steh auf!", befahl einer der Todesser und sie gehorchte. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig, wenn drei Zauberstäbe bedrohlich auf sie gerichtet waren? Genau, nämlich nichts...

„Und jetzt komm her!"

Wieder gehorchte sie. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die drei Todesser zu, von denen einer Malfoy senior war. Sie glaubte, es war der in der Mitte, jedoch sicher war sie sich noch lange nicht.

Knapp einen Meter vor ihnen blieb sie stehen. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Lage genau erkannt und wusste, dass die Chancen für eine Flucht mehr als schlecht standen. Aber sie musste es versuchen. Die Todesser hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht getötet und auch sonst keinen Fluch angewandt, also würden sie sie auch nicht einfach so umbringen.

Hermine wunderte sich, warum sie in solch einer Lage so ruhig bleiben konnte. Gut, genau genommen rechnete sie schon seit Ende des vierten Jahres, dass sie früher oder später angegriffen werden würde, aber eigentlich verlor sie in solchen Situationen gerne ihren kühlen und sachlichen Verstand.

Mit jahrelang studierten Handgriffen, schnappte sie sich die ausgestreckte Hand mit dem Zauberstab von dem Todesser, der von Hermine aus rechts stand. Er war derjenige, der am nächsten zur Türöffnung stand.

In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und entrang der Hand den Zauberstab.

Der Todesser sog erschrocken die Luft ein rührte sich aber nicht, was vor allem mit Hermines gezischten Worten zu tun hatte.

„Bewege dich auch nur einen Millimeter und ich kugele dir die Schulter aus. Und das kann nicht mit einem Zauber gerichtet werden."

Die anderen Todesser waren nicht minder überrascht über ihre Aktion, fingen sich aber bedeutend schneller als der, dem Hermine den Zauberstab geklaut hatte.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen, Schlammblut", höhnte einer der beiden verbliebenen. Hermine war sich nun hundertprozentig sicher, dass es Malfoy senior war. „Wir kriegen dich so oder so."

„Das wollen wir doch einmal sehen", gab Hermine mutiger zurück, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte stieß sie ihren Todesser auf die anderen beiden zu und schlüpfte durch die Tür, die sie gleich darauf mit einem Zauber verschloss, den man nicht so einfach mit _Alohomora_ wieder aufheben konnte. Wiedereinmal lobte sie sich für ihre Voraussicht, schon einige Zauber aus dem siebten Schuljahr gelernt zu haben.

Sie rannte so schnell, wie sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gerannt war die Treppe hinunter, vorbei an der Küche, wo ihre Mutter gerade das Abendessen vorbereitete, durch den Flur aus dem Haus.

Sie war kaum von dem Grundstück ihrer Eltern, als sie auch schon das Splittern der Tür hörte. Ihr Fluch war gelöst worden! Ab jetzt musste sie sich beeilen.

Wieder rannte sie los und in diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass selbst der schnellste Sprinter aus den USA wie eine lahme Ente im Vergleich zu ihr aussehen würde.

Doch weit kam sie nicht... Sie wollte gerade in eine kleine Seitenstraße einbiegen, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„_Stupor_!"

Nun war es zu spät um auszuweichen oder in der Eile noch einen Schild zu errichten. Der Zauber traf sie mit voller Wucht und sie wurde gegen die Mauer eines der Grundstücke geschleudert. Doch das bekam sie nicht mehr mit, da sie durch den Zauber schon in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Also, ich hoffe, hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißigst Reviews... es würde mich freuen!


	2. Kapitel

Hey, ich bin mal wieder im Lande der Fanfiktions und liefere ein neues Kapitel ab!

Ein riesiges, mega, knuffel, duffel, non plus ultra, schnucki, putzi Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben.! Ich habe mich gefreut wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als ich sie gelesen habe! Noch einmal: Danke!

**Kapitel 2**

Langsam kam Hermine wieder zu sich.

Zuerst fühlte sie sich, als würde sie in einer endlosen Dunkelheit befinden, mitten im Nichts. Sie empfand keine Gefühle und sie hatte auch jegliches Körpergefühl verloren. Sie spürte weder Kälte noch Hitze.

Nur langsam gewann sie das Gefühl zurück, dass sie noch in ihrem eigenen Körper verweilte. Damit bemerkte sie auch erstmals, dass sie keineswegs irgendwo im Raum schwebte, sondern in einem großen, weichen Bett lag.

Anfangs dachte sie, sie wäre zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer, doch dann bemerkt sie, dass Sonnenlicht durch ihre geschlossenen Lider drang, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.

Das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer zeigte nach Südwesten und nicht nach Osten.

Also... wo befand sie sich?

Doch bevor sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, hörte sie Stimmen, die aus einem anderen Zimmer kommen mussten. Sie lauschte angestrengt. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, waren es zwei Männer, die sich gerade stritten.

„... wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass eine Jugendliche, die noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab hat, drei der besten Todesser des Inneren Kreises überrumpelt, einem von ihnen den Zauberstab wegnimmt, sie in ein Zimmer einsperrt und dass es sage und schreibe mehrere Minuten dauert, bis besagte den Fluch aufgehoben haben, mit dem die Tür belegt worden war?", tobte einer der Männer.

„Aber woher sollten wir denn wissen, dass...", wollte der andere Mann ansetzten, doch der erste ließ ihm nicht einmal die Chance, sich zu verteidigen.

„Woher ihr das wissen solltet? Ihr seid verdammt noch mal Todesser! Ihr hättet mit allen Eventualitäten rechnen müssen! Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn plötzlich jemand vom Orden aufgetaucht wäre? Wärt ihr dann einfach disappariert, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, euren Auftrag zu erfüllen?"

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Verschwinde und komm mir erst wieder unter die Augen, wenn ich dich rufe und nicht früher!"

„Ja, Meister."

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Meister? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass der erste Mann Voldemort gewesen war...

Hermine schluckte beklommen.

Wenn das wahr war, wieso lag sie dann hier in einem Bett? Wieso ließ man ihr die Chance sich zu erholen.? Wieso wurde sie nicht gefoltert? Wieso hatte man sie überhaupt entführt, wenn man sie nicht folterte? Hermine schwirrte nach kurzer Zeit der Kopf vor lauter Fragen, die sie sich stellte, sie aber nicht beantworten konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten beschloss Hermine, dass es stumpfsinnig gewesen wäre, sich noch länger schlafend zu stellen und öffnete die Augen. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, bis sie sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatte, das durch die riesigen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fiel.

Neugierig sah Hermine sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem sie lag. Es war in den Farben Weiß, Silber und Grün gehalten, doch Hermine hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nichts Anderes erwartet. Sie befand sich schließlich im Haus eines Slytherins.

Die Möbel waren allesamt aus einem dunklen und wertvoll aussehendem Holz gemacht, während jeglicher Stoff in grünen Tönen gehalten wurde.

Hermine besah sich gerade ein Gemälde etwas genauer, dass über dem Karmin aufgehangen war, als hinter ihr eine Stimme ertönte, die sie schon von dem Streit her kannte.

„Na, endlich aufgewacht?"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum und betrachtete den Mann mit einer Mischung aus Angst und... Neugierde?

Er hatte dunkelbraune, kurze Haare und Augen, deren Farbe sie nicht bestimmen konnte. Waren sie dunkelbraun oder dunkelgrün oder dunkelblau? Sie wusste es nicht.

Nach dem, was sie dem Gespräch entnommen hatte, müsste dieser Mann Mitte vierzig eigentlich Voldemort sein, aber das passte nicht. Voldemort hatte ein schlangenähnliches Gesicht und rote Augen, zumindest hatte Harry ihn so geschildert.

„Wer...?", brachte sie schließlich nach einigen Momenten heraus.

„Was? Du weißt nicht wer ich bin?", fragte der Mann belustigt. „Aber zumindest gehört haben wirst du von mir, oder etwa nicht? Hat dir Harry nichts erzählt?"

„Aber... das.. das kann nicht sein... er... Sie...", stotterte Hermine zusammenhangslos.

„Richtig. Ich bin Tom Riddel. Harry hat mich, glaube ich, etwas anders beschrieben, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Ich habe ja erst seit wenigen Wochen mein altes Aussehen wieder", plauderte er munter drauf los.

Irgendwie konnte Hermine nicht so richtig glauben, dass dieser Mann, der sich gerade einen Stuhl an ihr Bett zog und sich gemütlich darauf niederließ, der gleiche Mann sein sollte, der Hunderte Menschen getötet hatte und keine Gelegenheit ausließ um Harry töten zu wollen.

„Aber...", fing sie wieder an, doch zum wiederholten Male versagte ihr einfach die Stimme.

„Du meinst, warum du hier bist?", vervollständigte Tom, Voldemort oder wer auch immer er sein mochte, ihr hilfloses Gestotter.

Hermine nickte nur müde. Das alles schien etwas zu... verrückt zu sein, als dass sie es hätte verstehen können.

„Ganz einfach: Ich bin dein Vater!"

**Ende Kapitel 2**

So, ich haben fertig! Jetzt liegt es an euch, ob ich schnell weiter schreibe ( ganz viele Reviews) oder ob es eine Weile dauert ( überhaupt keine Reviews).


	3. Kapitel

**Kapitel 3**

Zuerst glaubte Hermine sich verhört zu haben. Dann dachte sie, dass sie einfach nur einen Albtraum hatte. Und zuletzt war sie sich sicher, dass dieser Mann, der neben ihrem Bett saß, ein Verrückter sein musste.

Ihr Vater war verdammt noch mal Peter Granger und nicht irgend so ein Durchgeknallter, der behauptete, Voldemort zu sein.

„Das... das ist nicht möglich!", stammelte sie schließlich, nachdem sie einige Minuten geschwiegen hatte, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Mittlerweile hatte sie zwar die Bedeutung der Worte erfasst, aber sie wollte es nicht akzeptieren. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Oh doch, es kann sein!", wies Voldemort sie zureckt. „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum du in deinem zweiten Schuljahr verstanden hast, was Potter zu der Schlange gesagt hat? Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum dir alle Zaubersprüche so einfach von der Hand gehen? Warum du generell so gut lernst?" Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum du dieses Tattoo auf deinem linken Schulterblatt trägst?"

Instinktiv legte Hermine ihre Hand über die Stelle, wo das Tattoo zu sehen war. „Doch natürlich, aber warum soll das beweisen, dass..."

„Es ist das Geburtsmal der Slytherins. Ich kann dir ein Buch geben, in dem ein ganzes Kapitel darüber geschrieben steht, wenn du es mir nicht glaubst", bot er ihr an, doch Hermine schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig...", murmelte sie leise. Ein Geburtsmal konnte nicht gefälscht werden, es war da oder es war nicht da, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Auch die anderen Gründe, die er aufgeführt hatte, konnte sie nicht verleugnen. Es war wahr, sie konnte Parsel sprechen. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie so geschockt gewesen war, als Harry sich mit der Schlange unterhalten hatte.

Und sie hatte sich unzählige Male gefragt, wie sie sich Buch um Buch so einfach merken konnte. Wie sie, auch wenn eine Rede oder ein Vortrag ohne jegliche Betonung gehalten wurde, alles verstehen und behalten konnte.

Es war einfach nicht fair. Wieso musste er, der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt, ihr Vater sein?

In ihrem Geist bildeten sich nun, nachdem sie es sich eingestanden hatte, endlos viele Fragen.

„Aber wieso bin ich dann bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?", fragte sie fast schon scheu.

Voldemort seufzte. „Ausgerechnet die unangenehmste Frage stellst du direkt zu Anfang..." Er holte einmal tief Luft als würde es ihn eine Menge Überwindung kosten, das jetzt auszusprechen. „Nun gut... Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, konnten deine Mutter und ich unsere Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen, da sie sonst ungeheure Schwierigkeiten bekommen hätte. Als sie schwanger wurde, war das ein riesiges Problem für sie und für mich. Wir taten alles mögliche, um unser Verhältnis geheim zu halten, doch irgendwie hat Dumbledore es trotzdem herausgefunden. Nur mit viel Mühe hat es deine Mutter geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich sie mit einem Zauber belegt hätte, damit sie sich in mich verliebt hat.

Deine Mutter war von Natur aus keine kräftige Person und unter normalen Umständen wäre deine Geburt schon nicht einfach gewesen. Aber da wir getrennt waren, hatte sie nicht die seelische Kraft um es alleine zu schaffen und starb deshalb bei deiner Geburt."

Voldemort sah traurig zum Fenster hinaus. Fast schon glaubte Hermine, Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln zu erkennen, doch dieser Moment verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Er, Hermine konnte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen, ihn Vater zu nennen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah sie dann wieder an.

„Dumbledore wusste anscheinend nicht wohin mit dir und gab dich deshalb zu einem kinderlosen Muggelehepaar, die dich dann aufgezogen haben. Und das allein ist der Grund, warum wir sie am Leben gelassen haben. Sie haben sich all die Jahre gut um dich gekümmert."

Schlagartig wurde Hermine wieder bewusst, wer neben ihr saß und ihr Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Gedanke, dass sie neben einem Mörder saß, der noch dazu daran schuld war, dass ihr bester Freund ohne Eltern aufgewachsen war... jagte ihr eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht umhin eine weitere Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. „Wer war meine Mutter?"

Nun war sich Hermine sicher, einen tottraurigen Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Gegenübers gesehen zu haben, auch wenn dieser nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon wieder verschwunden war.

„Sie war eine Elfe", lautete die emotionslos ausgesprochene Antwort. Das war auch das einzige, das er dazu sagte, denn gleich darauf stand er auf, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich noch etwas ausruhen müsste.

Hermine starrte ihm hinterher, auch, als die Tür schon geschlossen war und sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, wandte sie den Blick nicht ab. Was sollte das heißen? Eine Elfe?

**Ende Kapitel 3**

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin nämlich nicht so ganz glücklich mit dem Kapitel hier...

Ach ja, an riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Das war meine Schokolade für die letzten zwei Tage!


	4. Kapitel

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine erwachte langsam wieder aus der Starre, die sie befallen hatte, als Voldemort/ Tom/ ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, wer ihre Muter war.

Eine Elfe? Sie, eine Halbelfe? Das war... unmöglich. Elfen hassten Menschen. Sie mieden sie, wo es nur ging! Nun ja, die Hauselfen waren eine große Ausnahme aber sie hatten kaum etwas mit den richtigen Elfen zu tun.

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand sie auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie ein weißes, langes Nachthemd trug. Sofort formte sich eine weitere Frage in ihrem Geist: Wer hatte sie umgezogen?

Einen Moment später schalt sie sich selbst für ihre Selbstsucht. Es war egal, wer sie umgezogen hatte; viel wichtiger war, wie sie hier wieder wegkam. Selbst wenn er ihr Vater war, sie wollte hier nicht bleiben. Nicht im Hauptquartier von Voldemort.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Aus einer Tür, der sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, trat eine Frau, die sie überraschenderweise kannte.

Narzissa Malfoy.

Sie trug einen langen, dunkelgrünen Umhang, der bis zum Boden reichte und darunter konnte Hermine ein ebenso grünes Kleid erkennen. Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu einem angeekelten Ausdruck verzogen, wie Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Mylady, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen", sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

Bei Hermine schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Mylady? Das war wohl ein Scherz! Sie war doch keine Lady!

„Was?", fragte sie deshalb auch gleich perplex nach.

„Es ist Zeit für das Abendessen", wiederholte sie. „Und Ihr müsst Euch noch umziehen", fügte sie nach einem Blick auf das Nachthemd noch hinzu.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie zum Schrank ging um sich etwas hinauszuholen. „Das meinte ich nicht. Wieso Mylady? Nennen Sie mich Hermine!"

Hermine glaubte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über das Gesicht der Frau huschen zu sehen, die nun zum Schrank ging und ihr ein Kleid raussuchte.

„Hier", sagte Narzissa Malfoy und hielt ihr ein dunkelblaues Kleid entgegen. „Ich warte draußen auf dich. Ich glaube kaum, dass du dich schon alleine zurechtfindest. Immerhin verläuft sich mein Sohn immer noch fast jede Woche."

Hermine betrachtete das Kleid zweifelnd. Das sollte sie anziehen? Ein Kleid? Das von ihr am meisten gehasste Kleidungsstück? Ein Rock, in Ordnung! Aber ein Kleid?

Sie seufzte ergeben und tauschte ihr Nachthemd gegen das Gewand ein. Gut, es stand ihr, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihr auch gefallen musste. Sie seufzte wieder und ging dann zur Tür.

Wie es schien, hatten alle hier noch Seiten, die sie nie hätte erahnen können.

Voldemort war nett, hatte eine Lebensgefährtin gehabt und sie als Tochter.

Narzissa Malfoy besaß Humor, konnte lächeln und weiß Gott noch was alles sein.

Hermine schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und sich somit wieder in die Obhut von Narzissa Malfoy begab, welche sie mit neugierigen Blicken musterte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich frage, aber woher kommt es, dass du mit der Situation so gut zurechtkommst? Dein ganzes Weltbild wurde doch auf den Kopf gestellt!", fragte sie schließlich, als sie keine Minute gegangen waren.

Hermine sah sie überrascht an. „Ich...", begann sie, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie erneut ansetzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe das alles noch nicht richtig verarbeitet, sonst würde ich hier nicht so einfach durch die Gänge gehen."

„Du meinst, dass der Lord dein Vater ist?"

Hermine nickte. „Unter anderem." Als sie Narzissas fragenden Blick bemerkte, fuhr sie fort: Außerdem habe ich entdeckt, das auch Slytherins nett sein können und durchaus Humor besitzen."

Narzissa sah sie mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an. „Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich nicht zum Abendessen abgeholt hätte?"

Hermine grinste leicht. „Mich in meinem Bett verkriechen und an meinem Verstand zweifeln."

„Dass du mir das schön bleiben lässt!", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme von hinten.

Narzissa und Hermine fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen sich Voldemort gegenüber, der genau wie sie auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war.

Urplötzlich wurde Hermine bewusst, was es für sie bedeutete hier zu sein: Ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und ein völlig anderes zu beginnen, ohne die Chance in ihr altes zurückzukehren.

**Ende Kapitel 4**

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Irgendwann demnächst wird in Hermine wieder die Gryffindor zum Vorschein kommen, womit sich besonders ihr Vater schwer tun wird. (Den anderen wird es durchaus gelegen kommen)

Ich habe mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und auch wenn ich mir jetzt nicht die Zeit nehme um sie alle zu beantworten... fühlt euch alle mal ganz lieb geknuddelt.


	5. Kapitel

**Kapitel 5**

Die Stimmung war... man konnte es nicht anders bezeichnen... angespannt. Und das so sehr, dass man sie mit einem stumpfen Messer in hauchdünne Scheiben hätte schneiden können. Nicht, dass Hermine das wollte, aber das war der einige Vergleich, der auf diese Situation gepasst hätte.

Den einzigen, den das nicht zu stören schien, war... Tom.

Hermine hatte sich nun endlich dazu durchgerungen ihn so zu nennen, denn Voldemort erschien ihr völlig unpassend, da er überhaupt nicht mit Harrys Beschreibung übereinstimmte. Aber Vater konnte sie ihn noch nicht nennen, da ihr der Gedanke noch etwas zu fremd klang, wenn er durch ihr Hirn wanderte.

Kurz: Die Situation war einfach nur verkorkst.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu demjenigen, der ungeachtet der Stimmung stetig vor sich hinaß und dessen Gemüt man fast schon als fröhlich hätte bezeichnen können.

In einem war sich Hermine mittlerweile sicher: dieser Mann war alles andere als normal. So viele Gegensätze auf einem Haufen hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Dunkler Lord/ liebender Vater. Allein das war schon genug um verrückt zu werden – zumindest aus ihrer Sicht.

Der, dem die Stimmung nichts ausmachte, setzte zum sprechen an: „Narzissa, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich bitten, morgen mit Mia einkaufen zu gehen. Ihre Sachen, die sie bei den Muggeln hatte, kann sie hier nicht anziehen und ich denke, dass sie auch nicht die ganze Zeit in Kleidern rumlaufen will."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Mia? Was war das denn nun für ein verkorkster Versuch einer Verkürzung ihres Namens? Nun gut, das war besser als Herm oder Mine, aber dennoch... sie zog es vor mit ihrem ganzen Namen angesprochen zu werden.

Ihre Gedankengänge würde von Narzissas Antwort unterbrochen: „Natürlich, Tom." Ihr Gesicht zierte ein fröhliches Lächeln, während Draco und Lucius – Hermine war einfach dazu übergegangen sie alle mit Vornamen zu betiteln, alles andere erschien ihr in dieser Situation einfach nur hirnrissig – ihr – Hermine – mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen.

Narzissa allerdings war noch nicht fertig. „Draco, so weit ich weiß, brauchst du auch noch einige Sachen, oder? Dann kannst du morgen mitkommen!"

Draco starrte seine Mutter an, als hätte sie gerade sein Todesurteil ausgesprochen. „Mum, ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich meine, das kann doch noch warten, bis die Briefe aus Hogwarts angekommen sind! Dann kann ich alles auf einmal erledigen!", versuchte er sich herauszureden, doch seine Mutter ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Nein, du kommst mit!", sprach sie und an ihrem Tonfall konnte jeder Anwesende erkennen, dass sie keine weiteren Diskussionen führen würde.

Hermine räusperte sich leicht und hatte sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie soll das eigentlich gehen? Ich meine, meine Pflegeeltern werden mein Verschwinden bestimmt schon gemeldet haben und der Phönixorden wird nach mir suchen. Ich kann nicht so einfach durch die Winkelgasse spazieren!" Sie sah Tom fragend an, der bei ihren Worten angefangen hatte in seinen Umhangstaschen zu wühlen.

„Severus hat mir einen Trank gegeben, der die Illusion, die auf dir liegt, aufheben soll. Ich habe vorhin vergessen ihn dir zu geben." Er reichte ihr eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. „Wenn du dein richtiges Aussehen wiederbekommen hast, möchte ich, dass du deinen richtigen Namen annimmst: Hermine Katerina Slytherin, obwohl du in der Öffentlichkeit den Nachnamen deiner Mutter verwenden wirst: McKiran."

Hermine nickte leicht, als sie die Phiole entgegennahm.

„Am besten ist es, wenn du ihn sofort trinkst, denn er brauch eine Weile, bis seine Wirkung einsetzt."

Wieder nickte Hermine und entkorkte das Fläschchen. Als sie es an ihre Lippen setzte, erwartete sie schon fast, dass der Trank einen ekelhaften Geschmack haben würde, doch wider erwarten blieb dies aus. Wie Wasser rann er ihr die Kehle hinunter und hinterließ ein leichtes Kribbeln.

Tom nickte zufrieden. „Da nun alles geklärt ist, würde ich sagen, dass Draco dich zu deinem Zimmer bringt. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass du dich schon zurechtfindest."

Dieses Mal nickten sowohl Hermine als auch Draco und standen auf. Sie verließen schweigend den Raum und gingen eine Weile nebeneinander her, ohne ein Wort zu reden.

Dann hielt Hermine es aber nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte eine Frage, die sie noch beantwortet haben wollte. „Wieso willst du eigentlich nicht morgen mitgehen?"

Draco sah sie kurz an, als ob er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln würde. „Du kennst meine Mutter nicht. Wenn sie einmal angefangen hat, dich von Geschäft zu Geschäft zu schleifen, hört sie so schnell nicht mehr damit auf. Und jetzt, da sie die Chance hat, auf Toms Kosten einkaufen zu gehen, wird sie hundertprozentig schlimmer sein als Dumbledore je sein könnte." Als er ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue sah, ergänzte er schnell seine vorherige Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass alle Gryffindors von ihm begeistert sind, aber du wirst auch noch merken, _wie_ parteiisch er ist. Professor Snape ist ein Witz dagegen!"

**Ende Kapitel 5**

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert... aber ich bin trotzdem mal so egoistisch und sage: Ich will Reviews! ein kleines Lied anstimmt


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Ein spitzer Schrei durchdrang die morgendliche Stille im Hauptquartier Voldemorts, dem gefürchtetsten Zauberer dieser Zeit.

Dieser Schrei stammte von niemand anderem als Hermine, die mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf ihrem Bett saß und in den Spiegel starrte, der die mittlere Tür ihres Kleiderschrankes zierte.

Das konnte nicht sein. So sah sie nicht aus. Nein. Nicht so. Anders.

Braune, lockige Haare, keine schwarzen, glatten, die ihr bis zur Hüfte gingen.

Schokoladenbraune Augen, keine dunkelblauen mit einem Stich ins Violette.

Das war nicht sie, die sie da aus dem Spiegel ansah. Das konnte einfach nicht sie sein!

Eine Tür, die hastig aufgestoßen wurde, riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Hastig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der die Tür sich befand und sah sich niemand anderem als ihrem Vater gegenüber, der sie gehetzt ansah.

„Warum hast du geschrieen?", wollte er auch sogleich wissen, während er zu ihr trat und sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte.

„Warum ich geschrieen habe? Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass ich völlig anders aussehe?", fragte sie. Die unsichtbare Wand, die sie am Vortag noch von ihrem Vater zu trennen schien, war nun verschwunden. Überhaupt hatte sie auf einmal kein Problem damit ihn als ihren Vater zu bezeichnen.

Als wäre es ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, betrachtete er sie einmal von oben bis unten. Er lächelte. „Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter", war alles, was er zu ihrem neuen aussehen sagte, und zog sie in seine Arme.

Hermine versteifte sich, als er sie umarmte, aber seltsamerweise war es nicht unangenehm. Nein, sie fühlte sich sogar geboren. Allerdings ein Problem hatte sie schon... Luftmangel. Also kämpfte sie sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung und holte erst einmal tief Luft.

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte ihr Vater und zog sie gleich darauf noch einmal in seine Arme, jedoch verzichtete er dieses Mal darauf, ihr die Luft abzuschnüren.

Irgendwie war diese Situation mehr als grotesk. Sie, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, lag in den armen von ihrem Vater, Voldemort. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass es wahr war, würde sie sich für verrückt erklären und sofort ins St Mungos einweisen.

Nach einer Weile entließ ihr Vater sie wieder aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich umziehst. Narzissa wird gleich nach dem Frühstück losgehen wollen."

„Und was soll ich anziehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun... du hast nicht wirklich etwas zum Anziehen... hm..."

Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine das Minenspiel ihres Vaters. Wer auch immer behauptete Voldemort besäße keine Gefühle oder auch nur irgendwelche menschlichen Merkmale, der lag verdammt noch mal vollkommen daneben. Wenn man das überhaupt noch so bezeichnen konnte.

Schließlich murmelte Tom leise etwas und hielt einen Sekundenbruchteil später einen kleinen Stapel Kleidung in den Händen, den er Hermine entgegen hielt, die völlig neben der Spur war.

„Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Tom nickte sanft. „Ja, und du wirst das auch bald können, denke ich mal. Aber nun verschwinde endlich im Bad. Ich warte hier so lange auf dich."

Hermine nickte und ging ins Bad. Als sie dort in den Spiegel sah, musste sie erst wieder blinzeln, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nun anders aussah.

‚Und das soll wirklich ich sein?', fragte sie sich immer, wenn sie einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

Als sie allerdings die Kleidung anzog, die ihr Vater ihr gegeben hatte, fluchte sie leise. Die Sachen waren alle zu groß! Und zwar nicht nur ein, zwei Zentimeter, sondern gleich fast eine Hand breit.

Sie warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, was eigentlich offensichtlich war. Sie war ganze fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner. Nur noch gute 1,55. Welch eine Blamage.

Man würde sie mit den Viertklässlern verwechseln, oder gar in die dritte Klasse stecken, aber ganz bestimmt würde man nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass sie eine Siebtklässlerin war.

Wenn sie jemals auf etwas anderes stolz gewesen war, als auf ihre Intelligenz, dann auf ihre große, schlanke Figur. Nun gut, schlank war sie immer noch, wenn nicht noch mehr als vor ihrer Verwandlung, aber sie war klein. Ein Zwerg unter Riesen.

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Schuhe, die ihr gegeben worden waren. Sie würde nicht Hermine Granger... ähm... McKiran heißen wollen, wenn sich da nicht etwas ändern ließ.

**Ende Kapitel 6**

So, ich hab's für heute geschafft...

Und nun das übliche Gebettel meinerseits:

ICH WILL REVIEWS!

IO VOGLIO CRITICHE!

I WANT REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Missmutig sah Hermine auf die Dose mit Flohpulver, die Draco ihr entgegen hielt.

Sie mochte diese Art zu reisen noch weniger als Portschlüssel oder den Fahrenden Ritter. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie endlich das Apparieren lernen, aber da sie noch keine siebzehn Jahre alt war, lag das noch in weiter Ferne.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als etwas von dem Pulver zu nehmen und in den Karmin zu treten.

„Winkelgasse!", sagte sie laut und wurde in das Netzweg gesogen. Wenige Momente später landete sie im Tropfenden Kessel – auf dem Boden.

Sie hasste es. Abrundtief.

Während sie ihre Kleidung von der Asche befreite, trat Draco aus dem Karmin, der genauso fluchte wie sie.

„Das ist eine scheußliche Art zu reisen!", grummelte er.

Dass kurz darauf Narzissa neben ihn apparierte, besserte seine Laune nicht im geringsten.

Nachdem sie Gold aus Gringotts geholt hatten (Hermine hatte vorsorglich auf die Höllenfahrt verzichtet und in der Eingangshalle gewartet), begannen sie den Einkaufsbummel.

Schon bald bemerkte Hermine, was Draco mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Narzissa war die Personifikation des Kaufrausches. Auf ein Geschäft folgte das nächste, immer weiter, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tierhandlung Halt machten.

„Tom hat gesagt, du sollst ein anständiges Haustier bekommen", erklärte Narzissa und hielt die Tür für Hermine und Draco auf. „Und er bittet dich inständig, keine Katze zu kaufen, da er gegen diese Tiere allergisch ist."

Hermine nickte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und sah sich neugierig um.

Das letzte Mal, das sie in diesem Laden gewesen war, hatte sie sich Krummbein gekauft, aber dieser war ja nun bei ihren ehemaligen Pflegeeltern.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Regal mit Terrarien, dem sie vor fast vier Jahren keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu und bemerkte, dass in fast allen Schlangen waren.

Eine stach ihr besonders ins Auge.

Sie hatte ein dunkelblaues Schuppenklein, das einen leichten violetten Schimmer hatte. Ihre Augen hatten ein derart intensives goldgelb, das Hermine fast vermutet hätte, es wäre eine Täuschung des Lichtes, doch als sie die Schlange genauer betrachtete, das dies nicht der Fall war.

„Ein schönes Tier", sagte Draco plötzlich, der, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hinter sie getreten war und die Schlange ebenfalls betrachtet hatte.

Hermine nickte zustimmend, allerdings wendete sie den Blick nicht von der Schlange ab.

Der Verkäufer, der sich zuvor noch um einen anderen Kunden hatte kümmern müssen, trat nun zu ihnen und betrachtete sowohl Hermine und Draco als auch die Schlange.

„Ein wunderschönes Tier", begann er, „allerdings muss ich sie warnen. Diese Schlange ist sehr eigenwillig und ich glaube kaum, dass sie einen Besitzer akzeptieren wird, außer er kann Parsel sprechen."

Er sagte dies in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er genau dies von ihr nicht dachte, doch Hermine verzichtete darauf ihn zu berichtigen und beugte sich einfach zu dem Glas.

Er scheint nicht sonderlich viel von mir zu halten, was meinst du, fragte sie die Schlange, die daraufhin leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.

Der Verkäufer stolperte zurück, als hätte sie ihn mit all ihrer Kraft von sich gestoßen. „Sie... sie können Parsel?"

Hermine wandte sich von der Schlange ab, die ihr mittlerweile auch noch ihren Namen verraten hatte – Kastalia –, und sah den Verkäufer abschätzend an. „Ja, das kann ich."

„Und, Hermine, hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Narzissa, die gerade erst zu ihnen getreten war, da sie sich vorher die Eulen angesehen hatte, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befanden.

„Ja, ich möchte diese Schlange hier", antwortete Hermine und deutete auf Kastalia, die sich schon erwartungsvoll in ihrem Terrarium aufgerichtet hatte.

Narzissa wandte sich an den Verkäufer. „Sie haben es gehört!", sagte sie mit einer eisigen Stimme, die jedem, der sie nicht kannte, frostige Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

Keine fünf Minuten später verließen die drei wieder das Geschäft, wobei Hermine nun Kastalia um den Hals trug, welche es sich dort bequem gemacht hatte.

Ende Kapitel 7 

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben und mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Habe mich wirklich gefreut über jedes einzelne.

Viele haben gefragt, warum ich so hart zu Hermine war und sie gleich mal nur noch 1,55 groß sein lasse. Nun ja... ich stelle mir Elfen als nicht ganz so groß wie Menschen vor und deshalb empfinde ich das vermeintliche Zwergesdasein als gerechtfertigt. Kann mich allerdings auch irren... :verlegen am Kopf kratz:

Wäre nett, wenn ich wieder ein paar Reviews bekommen würde...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Nachdem Narzissa sie zwei weitere Stunden durch die Winkelgasse geschleift hatte, hatte sie endlich ein Einsehen mit den beiden Jugendlichen und ließ ihnen die Möglichkeit sich etwas von ihr zu erholen.

„In einer Stunde treffen wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel. Wir müssen nämlich noch etwas Muggelkleidung für dich finden", sagte sie an Hermine gewand und war gleich darauf auch schon verschwunden.

„Wie? Das war immer noch nicht alles?", keuchte Hermine erschrocken auf.

Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Leider nein. Und jetzt komm!" Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie seine Mutter davon.

Hermine hatte Probleme mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Wohin willst du?"

„Zu Fortescues Eissalon. Ich will mich wenigstens etwas ausruhen, bevor ich meiner Mutter wieder durch sämtliche Geschäfte folgen muss."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und folgte ihm weiter durch die Menschenmenge, wobei sie immer größere Probleme hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Kannst du etwas langsamer gehen?", fragte sie ihn deshalb auch wenig später.

Draco sah sie mit seinem typischen Malfoyblick an. „Hat Madame zu kurze Beine um mein langsames Tempo mitzuhalten? Wenn dem so ist, werde ich natürlich Madames Wunsch entsprechen."

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn du eines Morgens aufwachst und nur noch 1.55 groß bist. Das ist nicht wirklich toll", schoss Hermine zurück.

„Ach, dann warst du das, die da heute Morgen so geschrieen hast?", fragte er neugierig.

„Jepp. Mein Vater hat einen ganz schönen Schrecken bekommen, das kann ich dir sagen."

Draco musste sich bei dieser Vorstellung ein Grinsen verkeifen. „Ich glaube, da war er nicht der einzige", sagte er mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Wohin willst du dich setzten?", fügte er hinzu, da sie bei Fortescues Eissalon angekommen waren.

Als Hermine mit den Schultern zuckte, steuerte er einfach auf den nächstbesten Tisch, der nicht direkt an der belebten Straße stand, sich aber dennoch noch im Blickbereich der Bedienung befand.

„Endlich sitzen!", stöhnte Hermine erleichtert, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl niederließ. „Deine Mutter ist wirklich schlimm, wenn es ums Einkaufen geht!"

Draco nickte nur zustimmend und griff nach der Eiskarte. „Und sie wundert sich immer, warum niemand mit ihr einkaufen gehen will!"

„Nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Hermine kichernd.

Bevor Draco jedoch antworten konnte, kam die Bedienung und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.

Kaum war diese wieder gegangen, stöhnte Draco auf einmal gequält auf. „Kann ich nicht einmal hier meine wohlverdiente Ruhe haben?", fragte er, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Bevor Hermine auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu fragen, was denn los sei, ertönte hinter ihr eine schrecklich schrille Stimme.

„DRACOOO!", kreischte irgendjemand und Hermine hatte eine böse Vorahnung, um wen es sich handelte.

„Nein, oder? Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!", murmelte sie leise, doch die Spiegelung in einer der Glastüren der Eisdiele bestätigte es ihr. Pansy. Und nicht irgendeine. Nein, es musste ja Pansy Parkinson sein.

Zu Hermines Glück schien diese sie zuerst nicht zu bemerken und stürzte sich deshalb einmal zuerst auf Draco, der mit seinem Schicksal überhaupt nicht zufrieden zu sein schien. Doch erst einmal hatte er genügend damit zu tun, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, mit der sie ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Hallo Pansy", presste er zwischen aufeinandergepressten Zähen hervor, was sie nicht im geringsten zu stören schien.

„Ach, Draco", schnurrte diese, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte (er hatte mehr als nur große Mühe nicht angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen). „Warum hast du mir eigentlich nie auf einen meiner Briefe geantwortet?"

Hermine konnte ein Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Draco war einfach unbezahlbar. Doch leider lenkte dieses Lachen auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Pansy auf sie.

„Draco, wer ist das?", fragte sie mit ihrer schrillen Stimme, die einfach nur verboten gehörte.

„Das ist Hermine Katerina McKiran. Sie wird dieses Jahr Hogwarts besuchen", antwortete Draco und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, indem er Pansy von seinem Schoß hinunter schob und setzte sie (Notgedrungenerweise) auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„Und in welche Klasse geht sie? Vierte oder fünfte?"

„Ich gehe in die siebte Klasse und es wäre höflicher, wenn du die fragen an mich richtest", wies Hermine sie zurecht.

Pansy bedachte Hermine mit einem Blick, der wohl angsteinflößend wirken sollte aber nichts in dieser Richtung bei Hermine bewirkte.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr einfach fort. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Pansy Parkinson", antwortete sie eingebildet, wie sie war und wandte sich dann wieder an Draco.

„Dracyyyyyy", sagte sie mit so hoher Stimme, dass Hermine die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. „Können wir nicht wo anders hingehen? Dieses Kind da stört!"

Hermine sah deutlich das Entsetzten in Dracos Augen, als er sie hilfesuchend ansah.

„Pansy, ich glaube, du bist hier diejenige, die stört. Und außerdem bin ich keinesfalls ein Kind, ich habe nur das Pech etwas klein geraten zu sein. Wenn du dich bitte vom Acker machen würdest? Du würdest mir damit einen riesigen Gefallen tun!", wies sie die Personifikation der Unhöflichkeit zurecht.

Draco beobachtete die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er kannte Pansy gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nahe am Ausrasten war. Andererseits war er gespannt, ob Hermine sie wirklich loswerden konnte.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?", schrillte Pansy, die sich einfach weigerte, das eben gesagte zu verstehen.

Hermine stöhnte. „Mädchen, dir fehlt der Blick für das Offensichtliche!", meinte sie nur, in der Hoffnung, bei Pansy würde endlich ein Licht angehen, doch leider, leider, war dem nicht so.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Pansy und sah sie an, wie eine Kuh wenn es donnert oder heißt es blitzt? Leute helft mir mal!

Nun war es an Hermine Draco hilflos anzusehen, aber dieser war genau wie sie in einer tiefen Kreaschlucht gefangen.

Dann hatte Hermine eine Idee, wie sie Pansy wirklich wirkungsvoll loswerden konnte, doch sie brauchte die Einverständnis von Draco.

Draco, der ihre vorrübergehend aufgehellte Mine gesehen hatte, deutete ihren fragenden Blick richtig. Was auch immer du vor hast, mach es schnell, gab er ihr zu verstehen und sie grinste.

Langsam beugte sie sich vor und...

**Ende Kapitel 8**

So, was genau sie vorhat, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!

Und denkt dran: viele Reviews schnelles Update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

_Langsam beugte sie sich vor und_... küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er zurückküsste. Vielleicht nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass er froh war, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, Pansy loszuwerden. Vielleicht auch nicht...

Aber dieses zweite „vielleicht" schloss sie schon von vorne herein aus.

Nach wenigen Momenten löste Hermine sich wieder von seinen Lippen, da sie anderen Falls nicht hätte garantieren können, dass sie noch dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Er küsste wirklich phänomenal gut.

Pansy hatte das Geschehen mit tellergroßen Augen beobachtet und starrte die beiden an wie ein Fisch. Mehrmals klappte sie den Mund auf und zu, doch kein Laut entwich ihrer Kehle.

Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten, (das war wohl die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um das Gesehene zu begreifen), ließ sie einen spitzen Schrei verlauten, sprang auf und verschwand in der Menge.

Draco sah ihr grinsend hinterher. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach ist, sie loszuwerden. Ich habe immer viel zu kompliziert gedacht!"

Hermine lachte leise, obwohl ihr immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch rumflatterten wegen des Kusses.

„Wie lange musst du sie eigentlich schon ertragen?"

Draco verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr klebt sie ständig an mir und will, dass ich mit ihr ausgehe. Und genau so lange versuche ich ihr klar zu machen, dass ich _nichts_ von ihr will." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt bin ich sie ja los. Dank dir!"

Hermine blieb eine Erwiderung erspart, denn genau in diesem Augenblick kam die Bedienung und brachte ihnen ihre Bestellung.

Vor Hermine ragte nun ein großer Erdbeereisbecher in die Höhe, den es zu verspeisen galt. ‚Auf in den Kampf!', dachte sie sich, bevor sie anfing die dicken Mauern aus Eis zu bestürmen – mit ihrem Löffel wohl bemerkt.

Draco aß auch fleißig an seinem Krokantbecher und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie erst einmal ein paar Minuten schweigend an ihrem Tisch saßen und vor sich hin aßen.

Schließlich sah Draco auf. „Du gehst doch nächstes Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts, oder?"

Hermine nickte überrascht. „Ja, Vater hat mir gesagt, dass das wohl das beste wäre. Hogwarts mag zwar keine schwarze Magie unterrichten, aber es ist dennoch _die_ führende Schule, was das Niveau betrifft und deshalb..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Eis zu.

Ein paar Minuten sah er wieder auf. „Wie gut kennst du dich eigentlich in Hogwarts aus? Ich meine, Geheimgänge und so weiter..."

Hermine grinste leicht teuflisch. „Nun... sagen wir es so... ich kenne alle, die auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet sind und noch einige mehr."

„Karte des Rumtreibers?"

Hermine erschrak, als sie bemerkte, _was_ sie da gerade ausgeplaudert hatte, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Draco würde nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben, sie in seinen Besitzt zu bekommen.

Deshalb nickte sie. „Eine Karte, auf der ziemlich viele Geheimgänge und Räume eingezeichnet sind. Sie wurde von Harrys Vater, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew verfasst. Harry hat sie in seinem dritten Jahr von den Weasleyzwillingen bekommen, weil er keine Erlaubnis hatte, nach Hogsmead zu gehen."

Draco sah sie erstaunt an, dann machte sich Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht breit. „So ist er also nach Hogsmead gekommen!", brachte er schließlich hervor und musste sich erst einmal zurücklehnen nach diesem Schock.

Danach schwiegen sie, bis sie ihre Becher geleert hatten.

„Kein Wunder, dass er immer entkommen ist, wenn er nachts in der Schule unterwegs gewesen ist", grummelte Draco auf einmal und nahm so das alte Thema wieder auf.

Hermine kicherte, doch als sie auf die Uhr sah, wich sofort jegliche Freude aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco, der ihren Launenwechsel bemerkt hatte.

„Wir müssen uns so langsam auf den Weg machen. Die Stunde ist bald um", sagte sie und winkte gleichzeitig der Bedienung, dass sie bezahlen wollten.

**Ende Kapitel 9**

Ich weiß, im Vergleich zum letzten Kapitel etwas kurz, aber dafür kommt morgen schon das nächste.

Ich danke euch für die vielen Reviews. Wie ihr seht habt ihr fast alle richtig gelegen mit euren Vermutungen. Ich glaube, ich werde langsam aber sicher zu durchschaubar...

Und noch einmal der Aufruf:

Schreibt mir Reviews! Auch wenn ihr erst jetzt auf die Story gestoßen seid! Ich reiße euch schon nicht den Kopf ab, keine Sorge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10, obwohl ihr es eigentlich nicht verdient habt, bei den wenigen Reviews**

Hermine warf sich völlig erledigt auf ihr Bett. So eine Einkaufstour hatte sie nun wirklich noch nie erlebt.

Narzissa hatte sie noch sage und schreibe fünf Stunden durch die Londoner Muggeleinkaufsstraßen gezogen, bevor sie endlich mit den Einkäufen zufrieden war.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie viele verschiedene Kleidungsstücke sie angezogen hatte. Nur bei einem war sie sich sicher: Sie würde nie wieder mit Narzissa einkaufen gehen, auch wenn man ihr sonst etwas dafür geben würde.

Das einzige Geschäft, in dem sie noch etwas Spaß gehabt haben, war das Schuhgeschäft gewesen. Nun ja, eigentlich war es eher Draco gewesen, der sich halb tot gelacht hatte, während sie und Narzissa nur kopfschüttelnd daneben gestanden hatten.

Hermine murmelte leise Verwünschungen, als sie von ihrem Bett aufstand und erst einmal über eine der unzähligen Einkaufstaschen stolperte.

Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass sie so klein war und aus diesem Grund nur Schuhe mit etwas höherem Absatz wollte? Nichts, genau.

Immer noch vor sich hin fluchend machte sie sich daran die Einkäufe einzuräumen.

Warum wendet Ihr keine Magie an um die Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen, wurde sie von Kastalia unterbrochen.

Ich werde erst im September siebzehn und darf deswegen noch keine Magie in den Ferien anwenden, zischte sie zurück.

Und falls man Euch angreifen würde?

Dann würde ich natürlich Magie einsetzten, aber dann würde ich eine Ermahnung vom Ministerium erhalten. Würde ich dann noch einmal das Gesetzt brechen, würde man meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und ich müsste als Muggel leben.

Kastalia ließ ein missbilligendes Zischen hören und rollte sich dann auf Hermines Kopfkissen zusammen. Gesetzte sollten dazu da sein um das Leben zu regeln und nicht um Leben zu zerstören.

Hermine zischte zustimmend, während sie weiter einräumte. Nie, nie wieder würde sie mit Narzissa einkaufen gehen.

Ein amüsiertes Lachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Na, wie lange wird es dauern, bis du wieder ein Geschäft betreten kannst ohne einen Panikanfall zu bekommen?"

„Wenn ich alleine einkaufen gehen darf, werde ich wohl bis Weihnachten wieder geheilt sein", gab Hermine leicht brummig zurück, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Vater umdrehte, der sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dir ein neues Haustier zugelegt?"

Hermine nickte zu ihrem Kopfkissen, auf dem Kastalia es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

Als er die Schlange sah, zog er überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du, die bis vor weniger als einer Woche, Gryffindor durch und durch warst, kaufst dir eine Schlange?", fragte er.

Hermine zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben Schlangen mich schon immer fasziniert, aber so etwas darf man in Gryffindor nicht zu laut sagen, oder man hat ein riesiges Problem."

Ihr Vater nickte verstehend.

„Aber du bist doch nicht nur wegen meiner Einkaufphobie und Kastalia hergekommen, oder?", vermutete Hermine.

Wieder bekam sie ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Ich wollte mit dir über Dumbledore sprechen. Wie du mittlerweile festgestellt hast, hat er eine nicht ganz so weiße Weste, wie du immer angenommen hast, doch was du weißt, ist noch längst nicht alles."

Bevor er weiterredete, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch und deutete auch ihr, sich hinzusetzen.

„Doch bevor ich dir etwas über Dumbledore erzähle, muss ich dir erst einmal die wahren Ziele des Dunklen Mals erklären. Wir sind nämlich keineswegs darauf aus, alle Muggelgeborenen und alle ihre Fürsprecher zu töten. Was wir wollen, ist die Gleichberechtigung der schwarzen Magie mit der weißen.

Und wir haben auch berechtigte Gründe, dies zu fordern. Die Welt braucht sowohl schwarze als auch weiße Magie um im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben, doch im Moment ist das Verhältnis zwischen schwarz und weiß dermaßen Gestört, dass sogar Muggel etwas von den Folgen mitbekommen haben. Sie nennen es, glaube ich, den Treibhauseffekt.

Und das ist jetzt der Punkt, an dem Dumbledore seinen Auftritt hat. Er verabscheut schwarze Magie aufs tiefste und bringt all seine Mitmenschen dazu dies ebenfalls zu tun, sodass wir so gut wie keine Chance haben, das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.

Dumbledore sucht sich als seine Anhänger hauptsächlich Muggelgeborene oder Muggelliebhaber wie diese Weasleys, die er leicht manipulieren kann und die nichts von der Wahrheit wissen.

Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum wir nicht einfach versuchen, die Leute die Wahrheit sehen zu lasen. Nun, das haben wir versucht, lange Zeit sogar. Und als wir dann endlich einige überzeugen konnten, hat Dumbledore mich und alle anderen Todesser als Monster, Reinblutfanatiker und Muggelhasser dargestellt, sodass wir keine weiteren Möglichkeiten hatten.

Das war dann auch die Zeit, als der Krieg ausbrach.

Es fing damit an, dass Dumbledore einige meiner besten und treuesten Todesser angriff und da er sie getötet hätte, wenn wir uns nicht gewehrt hätten, mussten wir handeln. Ich bin nicht stolz auf diese völlig sinnlosen Tode."

Er schwieg einen Moment und ließ ihr Zeit das Gehörte zu verdauen, dann sprach er weiter.

„Dann tauchte auf einmal diese Prophezeiung auf, die meinen Untergang und somit auch den Untergang meiner Prinzipien vorhersagte.

Ich wollte meine Anhänger nicht im Stich lassen und so musste ich wieder töten. Du weißt, wen ich meine. James und Lily Potter. Was ich damals nicht wusste, war, dass diese Prophezeiung nur eine Fälschung war und somit nie eintreffen konnte.

Doch so... tötete ich wieder zwei Unschuldige und wollte nun auch noch einem wehrlosen Baby das Leben nehmen. Zu dieser Zeit loderte in mir ein besonderer Hass auf Dumbledore. Er hatte mir meine Frau und meine Tochter genommen.

Nun, was geschah, weißt du ja. Ich habe die Magie der Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind unterschätzt und so traf der Fluch mich.

Das weitere Geschehen muss ich dir nicht schildern, denn das kennst du ja sicherlich"

Nachdem er geendet hatte, lehnte er sich leicht zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

Hermine schluckte einige Male, bevor sie sich sicher war, dass sie wieder die volle Kontrolle über ihre Stimme hatte. Diese Geschichte hatte sie sehr mitgenommen.

Schließlich ließ sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Verflucht sei Dumbledore!", murmelte sie, während sie an den Himmel ihres Bettes starrte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung brach ihr Vater in leises Gelächter aus.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Den Satz sage ich auch mindestens dreimal täglich", sagte er immer noch leicht lächelnd.

Hermine kicherte leise, doch das verging ihr mehr als schnell, als sie die Einkaufstüten sah, die quer in ihrem Zimmer verstreut lagen.

„Dad?", fragte sie und sah diesen verwundert an, als auf seinem Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien.

„Du hast mich zum ersten Mal Dad genannt", klärte er sie schließlich auf, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Also, was ist?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht so freundlich sein könntest..."

„Was. Willst. Du."

„Kannst du den ganzen Kram hier magisch wegräumen? Ich bin zu faul um das ganze selbst zu machen."

Lachend erhob sich ihr Vater und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Das müsste zu machen sein..."

**Ende Kapitel 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Sie war nun schon vier ganze Wochen hier, auf Riddle Manor und irgendwie hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Es gab Tage, an denen sie am liebsten die Zeit zurückgedreht hätte, aber diese Gedanken verschwanden schnell wieder, sobald sie mit ihrem Vater oder Draco sprach.

Momentan lag sie auf ihrem Bett und hörte Musik. Vor gut einer Woche hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie nur an ein Lied oder eine Gruppe denken musste, damit die Musik abgespielt wurde.

Momentan schallte Green Day mit ihrem Song American Idiot durch das Zimmer und sie sang leise mit.

„Was ist das denn für ein Schrott?", fragte ihr Vater, der gerade in den Raum getreten war.

„Hallo, Dad", meinte Hermine, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Das ist kein Schrott, das ist Green Day."

Er nickte. „Eindeutig Schrott!", sagte er und mit einer winzigen Handbewegung stoppte die Musik. „Ab sofort hörst du andere Musik!"

Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. War er wirklich gerade dabei, ihr vorzuschreiben, welche Musik sie zu hören hatte? Das ging zu weit.

So lieb sie ihn mittlerweile auch hatte, das war zu viel.

„Und was soll ich stattdessen hören? Klassik etwa", fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Zum Beispiel."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", brauste Hermine leicht auf.

„Hermine! Es ist mein Ernst! Ich habe ein Bild vor meinen Anhängern zu wahren und da macht es sich äußerst schlecht, wenn du aus der Reihe tanzt", erwiderte er ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Das sehe ich ja ein, aber wen interessiert es, welche Musik ich höre? Das ist doch total nebensächlich!"

„Eben nicht! Und du wirst dich fügen!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dein Vater bin!"

„Was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich nach deiner Pfeife tanze! Überhaupt! Denkst du nicht, du erwartest etwas zu viel? Ich habe bis vor ein paar Wochen bei Muggeln gelebt! Wie soll ich mich bitteschön von jetzt auf gleich ändern? Erklär mir das bitte mal!"

Tom bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Das brauche ich dir nicht erklären."

„Rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter!", war alles, was er noch von seiner Tochter zu hören bekam, bevor sie Türen knallend aus dem Raum floh.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt."

Hermine floh förmlich aus dem Schloss und stürmte zu dem Platz, den sie vor kurzem entdeckt hatte: eine ruhige, abgeschottete Stelle an dem See, der sich auf den Ländereien befand.

Dort ließ sie sich unter einem Baum nieder und dachte nach, wie schon so oft, seit sie so viel Freizeit hatte. Es war fast schon ein Fluch.

Sie war noch keine fünf Minuten dort, da kam Draco und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hat dich mein Vater geschickt?", fragte sie leise und hoffte, er würde nein sagen.

Tatsächlich lautete so die Antwort. „Ich habe nur durch Zufall mitbekommen, wie du aus dem Schloss gestürmt bist. Hattet ihr einen Streit?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst..."

„Also ja. Worum ging es?"

„Dad hat die Musik, die ich gehört habe, nicht gefallen und wollte mir verbieten sie weiter zu hören."

Draco schnaubte. „Das hat er doch nicht etwa ernst gemeint, oder etwa doch?"

„Er hat es ernst gemeint. Ich sollte stattdessen Klassik hören, oder so etwas! Pff!" Draco konnte den Drang zu Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken. „Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Doch!", meinte er nur, bevor er sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog.

„Was? Warum machst du das?"

„Ist es dir unangenehm?", fragte Draco und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nein, nein, aber... mir graut es vor der Reaktion von Pansy...", druckste Hermine herum und wandte leicht verlegen das Gesicht ab.

Ihr reichten schon die Kämpfe, welche die Gefühle in ihrem Inneren kämpften. Musste Draco das dann auch noch so verschärfen?

Anscheinend ja.

Er lachte leise. „Ja, die wird wohl etwas verstört sein, die Gute", sagte er und veranlasste Hermine damit dazu, sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn skeptisch anzusehen.

„Etwas?", echote sie und Dracos Lachen wurde lauter, bis...

„DRACIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Diese Stimme...

„Was macht dieses Gör auf deinem Schoß? Das ist mein Platz!", kreischte sie auch schon los, kaum dass sie bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Du hast nie auf meinem Schoß gesessen und du wirst es auch nie tun, also verschwinde!", versuchte Draco sie loszuwerden, aber er scheiterte kläglich.

Doch bevor Pansy erneut ansetzten konnte, fiel ein Schatten auf die drei.

Tom war da.

„Mia, können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte er und für einen Außenstehenden hätte es so ausgesehen, als ob er ärgerlich auf sie war, doch Hermine erkannte, dass er das nicht mehr war.

„Natürlich", meinte sie und stand von Dracos Schoß auf. „Mein Beileid", murmelte sie noch, dann folgte sie ihrem Vater.

„Du bist mit Draco zusammen?", fragte er scheinbar desinteressiert, doch Hermine erkannte, wie sehr ihm diese Frage auf der Zunge brannte.

„Nein", lautete die schlichte Antwort.

Er sah sie leicht skeptisch an, erwiderte aber nichts. „Der Grund, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte, ist der, dass heute Abend eine Todesserversammlung des äußeren und inneren Kreises stattfindet und ich dich meinen Anhängern vorstellen möchte, damit es später zu keinen Missverständnissen kommt."

„Du meinst, du willst verhindern, dass ich Gör oder Kind bezeichnet werde und mir jemand total unhöflich begegnet?"

„Genau... Wer war es?"

„Och... Pansy Parkinson und das gleich zwei Mal, aber das erledige ich schon", winkte sie ab und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Pansy würde einfach phänomenal sein.

„Das Mädchen von eben?", hakte ihr Vater überrascht nach. „Sie ist doch eigentlich ganz nett!"

„Bei welcher Gelegenheit soll das gewesen sein?", fragte Hermine geschockt. „Manieren sind für sie ein Fremdwort!"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir von der gleichen Person reden?"

„Bis eben war ich das noch, aber das ist ja jetzt egal. Was ist noch bei der Versammlung geplant?

„Nun, ich werde bekannt geben, dass die Todesser auf dich hören sollen, auch wenn du ihnen befehlen solltest, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Und sonst wollte ich eigentlich nur noch ein paar Gemüter einschüchtern, die in letzter Zeit etwas zu großspurig geworden sind." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Am besten ziehst du deine Robe schon einmal an. Die Versammlung beginnt in einer halben Stunde."

„Robe?"

„In deinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Ich warte hier."

Hermine nickte und ging in ihr Zimmer um die Robe anzuziehen, obwohl sie diese am liebsten aus dem Fenster geschmissen hätte. Sie mochte einfach kein schwarz und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern.

Ende Kapitel 11 

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte einen leichten Hänger, was diese Story betraf...

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Ciao


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Sie wollte gerade wieder aus ihren Räumen gehen, als Kastalia sie ansprach.

Wohin geht Ihr, Hermine?", fragte sie und hob neugierig den Kopf.

Zur Todesserversammlung. Ich soll dort den Todessern vorgestellt werden. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, antwortete Hermine bereitwillig.

Gut, ich komme, zischte die Schlange und glitt ihren Arm hinauf.

Nachdem Kastalia es sich um ihren Hals bequem gemacht hatte, verließ Hermine ihre Räume.

Auf dem Weg zum Versammlungsraum sprachen sie recht wenig. Vor der Eingangspforte hielten sie noch einmal an.

Es sind nicht nur die Todesser des inneren Kreises da, also wunder dich nicht, wenn einige ziemlich brutal erscheinen, sprach ihr Vater sanft und strich ihr einmal über die Wange, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Hermine nickte leicht und folgte ihm dann durch das Portal in die Halle, die fast noch größer war als die _Große Halle_ von Hogwarts.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die kunstvollen Marmorstatuen sah, die in Nischen an den Wänden standen. Bei jeder war mindestens eine Schlange zu sehen, die immer Smaragde als Augen hatte.

Gemessenen Schrittes ging sie hinter Tom her, der nun die Stufen zu einem Podest hinaufging, vor dem die Todesser in Reih und Glied aufgereiht standen.

In der ersten Reihe stehen die aus dem inneren Kreis. Der Rest ist alles aus dem äußeren Kreis, erklärte er ihr leise.

Hermine strich Kastalia sanft über den Kopf, während sie seinen Ausführungen lauschte, die die Todesser anscheinend sehr nervös machten, da sie nicht wussten, worüber gesprochen wurde.

Nach einer Weile hatte Tom dann „Erbarmen" mit seinen Gefolgsleuten und wandte sich direkt an sie.

„Nun, meine Todesser. Ich habe die Versammlung einberufen um euch jemanden vorzustellen. Ihr werdet auf sie hören, egal was sie von euch verlangt und solltet ihr euch selbst mit dem Todesfluch belegen sollen. Sollte ich einmal nicht da sein, werdet ihr euch an sie wenden. Und wenn ich mitbekomme, dass sich einer von euch, einer Weisung von ihr widersetzt, werdet ihr nicht sonderlich viel Zeit haben es zu bereuen."

Er musterte sie alle der Reihe nach mit seinen nun roten Augen.

Hermine beobachtete die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Zum einen freute es sie, dass ihr Vater so viel Vertrauen in sie hatte, zum anderen empfand sie auch leichte Angst aufgrund seiner Worte.

„Und nun tritt vor, meine Tochter!", sagte er und sie trat neben ihm.

Die Todesser gaben keinen Laut von sich. Nur ein Rascheln ihrer Roben verriet, dass ihnen nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war. Ihr Lord hatte eine Tochter?

„Und nun zu weniger angenehmen Dingen..." Seine Augen blitzen wütend auf, als er sich an einen Todesser des äußeren Kreises in der zweiten Reihe wandte. „Nott! Wie kommt es, dass du zu unfähig bist um einfache Informationen zu erlangen? Ich warte nicht gerne, das weißt du! Morgen früh bringst du sie mir!"

So ungefähr ging es noch eine Weile weiter und Hermine achtete schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr darauf. Stattdessen unterhielt sie sich leise mit Kastalia.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie die Versammlung beendet wurde. Erst das Rascheln der Roben riss se aus ihrem Gespräch.

Leicht überrascht sah sie auf und bemerkte ihren Vater, der mit zwei Todessern redete. Sie hatten immer noch ihre Masken auf und so konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Außerdem sprachen sie sehr leise, sodass sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Nach einer Weile wandte er sich von ihnen ab und ging auf sie zu.

Was sagtest du noch mal über Pansy Parkinson, fragte er sie, kaum dass er neben ihr stand.

Sie ist eine Nervensäge, die ihres Gleichen sucht. Außerdem hat sie eine Stimme, für die man einen Waffenschein verlangen sollte. Und sie ist völlig in Draco vernarrt. Warum fragst du?

Das waren eben ihre Eltern. Sie wollten, dass ich Lucius „bitte", einer Verlobung der beiden zuzustimmen.

Hermine keuchte geschockt auf. Nicht wirklich, oder?

Tom nickte. Doch.

Und was hast du vor?

Warum fragst du?

Reinem Interesse?

Glaub ich dir nicht. Seid ihr etwa doch zusammen?

Nehein

Aber du empfindest etwas für ihn?

Leugnen ist zwecklos, oder?

In der Tat.

Also, beantwortest du mir jetzt meine Frage?

Welche Frage?

Was du nun vorhast

Ich werde darüber nachdenken.

Tu mir einen Gefallen und rede mit Draco, dann kannst du dir das Nachdenken sparen.

Geht in Ordnung.

Sie waren wieder an Hermines Zimmer angekommen. Mittlerweile war es später Abend geworden und sie wollte nichts weiter, als sich in ihr Bett zu schmeißen.

Gute Nacht, murmelte sie leise und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Am nächsten Tag konnte sie sich nicht so recht zum Aufstehen bewegen, doch da die Sonne ihr die ganze Zeit über ins Gesicht schien, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Leise grummelnd schälte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Strahlend blauer Himmel. Es würde warm werden.

Ohne lange zu überlegen griff Hermine nach einem knielangen, schwarzen Rock und einem dunkelblauen, rückenfreien Top und schlüpfte hinein.

Mit guter Laune wollte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Speisesaal machen, wäre da nicht ein Oberkörper gewesen, mit dem sie gleich an der ersten Ecke zusammenstieß.

Hermine ließ einen überraschten Schrei los und machte sich schon einmal auf den Aufprall auf dem Boden gefasst, der dann auch kam.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht umrennen", sagte Draco (wer hätte es auch anders sein sollen?) und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet", meinte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Dein Vater wollte mich noch vor dem Frühstück sprechen", antwortete er und musterte sie dabei aufmerksam.

„Oh, na dann, wir sehen uns später", sagte sie und verschwand, ehe er sie zurückhalten konnte, hinter der nächsten Biegung, die zum Speisesaal führte.

Warum flüchtete sie eigentlich? War es, weil Tom gestern aus ihr herausbekommen hatte, dass sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte? Das musste es sein.

Innerlich fluchte Hermine, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und sie sich schließlich auf ihren Platz fallen ließ.

Sie unterhielt sich eine Weile lang mit Narzissa und wartete darauf, dass Tom kommen würde und sie endlich mit dem Frühstück anfangen konnten.

Schließlich hörte sie Schritte, doch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt und ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und strahlte in die Runde.

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Woher kommt die gute Laune?", fragte sie und sprach somit aus, was sich jeder an diesem Tisch fragte.

„Wirst du schon noch erfahren", war die nichts sagende Antwort und Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht mehr erfahren würde.

Sie seufzte leise und begnügte sich mit einem gezischten Wenn du meinst...

Nach dem Essen holte sie sich noch schnell ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer und ging dann an ihren Lieblingsplatz am See, wo sie sich unter den selben Baum wie am Vortag setzte.

„Störe ich oder kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Draco.

„Setz dich ruhig", sagte sie leise und blätterte eine Seite um.

Draco ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken und beobachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile, da sie sich so nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren konnte, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch in Parsel geschrieben war.

„Stimmt das? Bist du wirklich in mich verliebt?", wollte Draco nach kurzem Schweigen wissen und Hermine riss geschockt den Kopf zu ihm herum.

„Woher...?", setzte sie an, doch sie kannte die Antwort. Na warte, das gibt Ärger, Dad, zischte sie leise.

„Stimmt es?"

Hermine drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und nickte. Auf einmal war der Buchumschlag, den sie in den Händen hielt, sehr interessant.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie auf einmal zwei Finger spürte, die sich sanft an ihr Kinn legten und sie zwangen den Kopf zu drehen.

Ihre Augen trafen auf die von Draco, der sie liebevoll ansah.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander zu und trafen sich schließlich zu einem nicht enden wollenden, zärtlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, lächelten sie sich kurz an, bevor sie in einen weiteren Kuss versanken, der dem ersten um nichts nachstand.

**Ende Kapitel 12**

So... ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. Was meint ihr?


	13. Chapter 13

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht beobachtete Tom das Geschehen am See. Dann war es also doch richtig gewesen dem jungen Malfoy von den Gefühlen seiner Tochter zu erzählen, auch wenn sie ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen würde.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Leicht entnervt drehte er sich zur Tür um und rief: „Herein!"

Beinahe wäre ihm ein genervtes Aufstöhnen entfahren, als er sah, _wer_ eintrat. Die Parkinsons. Wie sollte er es ihnen nur verständlich machen, dass er nicht zustimmte.

„My Lord", schleimte Parkinson und kroch auf dem Boden zu ihm und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs, bevor er zurückkroch. Seine Frau begnügte sich mit einem tiefen Knicks, mehr erwartete er auch nicht von ihr. Sie war respektlos nach seinen Maßstäben.

„Haben My Lord sich entschieden?", fragte sie so geheuchelt untertänig, dass er fast dachte, eine riesige Schleimspur hinter ihr zu sehen.

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte er langsam und betrachtete die Parkinsons berechnend. „Ich werde Lucius nicht empfehlen seinen Sohn mit eurer Tochter zu verloben. Erstens entspräche es nicht seinem Rang und zweitens hat der junge Malfoy schon jemanden gefunden."

„Aber...", begann Mrs Parkinson, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er seine Augen rot aufglühen ließ.

„Willst du meine Entscheidung etwa in Frage stellen?", fragte er gefährlich leise und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

„N... nein, My Lord, natürlich nicht... entschuldigt meine Vermessenheit... ich... bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung... bitte..."

„Es reicht!", unterband er weitere Entschuldigungen und winkte ab. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich werde euch rufen, wenn ich euch brauche. Und nehmt eure Tochter mit!"

„Jawohl, My Lord", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, bevor sie sich erneut verbeugten und aus dem Raum verschwanden.

Etwas weiter entfernt und einige Minuten früher wurden zwei Jugendliche von einer herankriechenden Schlange gewarnt, die mit ihrem dunkelblauem Schuppenkleid deutlich aus dem Gras hervorstach.

Hermine, Euer Vater bat mich euch auszurichten, dass die Parkinsons im Schloss sind. Ihre Tochter dürfte auf dem Weg zu euch sein, zischte Kastalia und schlängelte sich Hermines Arm hinauf.

Danke, für deine Warnung, Kastalia, antwortete Hermine und strich der Schlange liebevoll über den Kopf, bevor sie das eben Erfahrende an Draco weitergab.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Haben wir denn nie unsere Ruhe?", beklagte sich Draco.

„Anscheinend nicht, dort kommt sie", eröffnete sie ihm und deutete auf einen pinken Punkt, der sich ihnen rasch näherte.

„Verschwinden nützt jetzt nichts mehr, oder?", lautete die nicht wirklich ernst gemeinte Frage von Draco.

„Nicht wirklich..."

„DRACIIIII!", kreischte Pansy, kaum dass sie in Rufweite gekommen war. „Endlich wird es offiziell gemacht, mein Schatz! Wir werden verlobt! Ist das nicht toll, mein Dracilein?"

„Erstens sind wir keineswegs verlobt und zweitens: NENN MICH NICHT DRACI, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", brüllte Draco sie an, doch sie zuckte noch nicht einmal zurück.

„Was hat dieses Gör nur mit dir gemacht? Sie hat dir bestimmt einen Trank gegeben, dass du so verwirrt bist... ich werde dir schon helfen können, mein Schatz!"

„Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!"

„Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht? So verwirrt warst du ja noch nie! Mein armer, armer Draci!"

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Wut in Draco immer mehr aufstaute und aus den Fugen zu brechen drohte. Sie musste etwas tun...

Langsam erhob sich Hermine und baute sich vor Pansy auf und blitzte sie aus roten Augen an, die nicht nur Pansy sondern auch Draco einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagten.

„Dein Vater scheint dich nicht darüber informiert zu haben, wer ich bin, dabei hat er es doch erst gestern auf der Versammlung erfahren... Wie auch immer... ich würde sagen, du machst dich schleunigst aus dem Staub, bevor du es dir noch gänzlich versaust..."

Pansy traute ihren kaum. Das konnte nicht sein... oder etwa doch? „V... ver... verzeiht, dass ich Euch zu nahe getreten bin... ich konnte doch nicht ahnen..."

„Du scheinst es verstanden zu haben. Geh!"

Als wäre Cerberus persönlich hinter ihr her, jagte Pansy den Weg hinauf zum Schloss hinauf, während Draco und Hermine sich kaum noch halten konnten vor lachen und aufpassen mussten, dass sie nicht aus Versehen in den See rollten.

„Meine Güte!", keuchte Draco, als er sich endlich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Das war wirklich genial!"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß!"

„Komm her, du!", meinte Draco nur noch, bevor er sie wieder auf seinen Schoß zog. „Weißt du, was für einen Schock du mir bereitet hast, mit deinen roten Augen?"

„Vermutlich fast so einen großen wie Pansy, denke ich mal", grinste Hermine, als sie sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ.

„Ja, fast", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen, bevor er sie mit einem Kuss verschloss.

Die restlichen Ferien vergingen schnell, zu schnell nach Hermines Geschmack. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätte noch einen Monat oder zwei auf dem Schloss ihres Vaters verbringen können, aber nun war es schon Ende August und am nächsten Tag würde sie nach Hogwarts fahren.

Im Moment war sie auf ihrem Zimmer und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen wollte.

„Mia? Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte auf einmal ihr Vater, der im Türrahmen stand.

„Natürlich. Was gibt's denn dringendes, dass du hier reinschneist?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie ihre Schulbücher in den Koffer packte.

„Ich wollte mit dir wegen morgen reden. Ich habe den Eltern der Slytherins befohlen ihren Kindern klarzumachen, dass sie auf dich hören sollen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob sich alle daran halten werden. Wahrscheinlich werden sie erst einmal austesten, wie weit sie gehen können. Du musst aufpassen."

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge. Aber Pansy macht mir Sorgen. Sie wird nicht so einfach hinnehmen, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin. Sie... Was?", fragte sie ihren Vater, der bei der Erwähnung von Draco einfach hatte grinsen müssen.

„Nichts. Erzähl weiter."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, fuhr aber fort. „Sie ist nicht umsonst in Slytherin. Dem letzten Mädchen, das Draco auch nur etwas länger nachgesehen hat, hat sie fast die Hölle ausgehext."

„Du wirst damit schon fertig werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Da fällt mir ein. Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich..." Er reichte ihr ein kleines Taschenbuch. „Wenn du mir irgendetwas mitteilen möchtest, benutze bitte dieses Buch. Die Post wird wahrscheinlich überwacht."

„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an dein Tagebuch, das Ginny vor ein paar Jahren gefunden hat."

„Es ist auch ein ähnliches System. Benutze es, bitte."

Hermine nickte und verstaute es sogleich in ihrem Koffer. „Ich werde dir mindestens einmal in er Woche schreiben und falls etwas besonderes vorkommen sollte noch öfter. In Ordnung?"

Tom sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. „Ja, das geht. Bis morgen früh", sagte er noch, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Hermine blickte noch eine Weile lang gedankenverloren auf die geschlossene Tür, dann packte sie ihren Koffer zuende und ging selbst ins Bett, schließlich wollte sie am morgigen Tag ausgeruht sein.


	14. Chapter 14

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine geweckt. Die Hauselfe, die dies getan hatte, entschuldigte sich unter endlosen Verbeugungen und versprach sich sogleich zu bestrafen.

Hermine blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und sich über die Merkwürdigkeit dieser Wesen zu wundern.

Nach wenigen Minuten zwang sie sich widerwillig zum Aufstehen und machte sich fertig. Der Zug fuhr doch erst um elf Uhr ab! Warum musste sie sich dann so beeilen?

Am liebsten würde sie sich noch ein paar Stunden in ihr warmes Bett kuscheln, aber das blieb ihr ja leider verwehrt.

Ihre Laune war immer noch nicht die beste, als sie in den Speisesaal trat, wo schon alle anderen am Tisch saßen. Sie war wieder einmal die letzte, wenn man von ihrem Vater einmal absah, der so wie so immer auf sich warten ließ.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Draco leise, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ja, aber leider viel zu kurz", antwortete Hermine und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Du kannst im Zug weiterschlafen", meinte er daraufhin nur und Hermine konnte ein schalkhaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme."

„Ihr streitet doch wohl nicht etwa?", fragte auf einmal Tom, der gerade hinzugetreten war.

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Tom grinste ebenfalls, als er sich setzte.

Die anderen bemerkten das Geplänkel zwischen Vater und Tochter mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Solch kleine, gespielte Streitgespräche Klagen mittlerweile an der Tagesordnung.

Kurz vor halb elf standen alle in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses und waren bereit mit einem Portschlüssel zum Bahnsteig zu reisen.

Hermine stand neben ihrem Schrankkoffer und hielt nach ihrem Vater Ausschau, damit sie sich verabschieden konnte, da er ja schlecht mit auf den Bahnhof kommen konnte.

Endlich sah sie ihn die Treppen hinunterkommen und ging auf ihn zu.

„Freust du dich schon darauf, mich endlich loszusein?", fragte er sie scherzhaft.

„Ehrlich? Nein."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann umarmte sie ihn einfach. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad", murmelte sie in seine Robe.

Tom war im ersten Moment überrascht über ihre Aktion, dann lächelte er und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich dich auch, meine Kleine."

Eine Weile verharrten sie so, dann löste sich Hermine aus seinen Armen.

„Wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien", tröstete Tom und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, bevor er sich an die anderen wandte, die ebenfalls in der Halle warteten. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit."

Er führte Hermine zu Lucius, der den Portschlüssel in der Hand hielt.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, werdet ihr zu spät kommen", sagte er und bedeutete Lucius den Portschlüssel auch für die anderen erreichbar zu machen.

Nachdem alle den Portschlüssel berührten, nickte er Lucius zu und schon verspürte Hermine das altbekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel.

Gleich darauf fanden sie sich auf dem Gleis dreiviertel wieder, wo es schon ziemlich voll war.

„Sucht euch ein Abteil, bevor alle besetzt sind", sagte Lucius und verabschiedete sich gleich auch wieder. „Ich muss noch ins Ministerium."

Draco seufzte ergeben und verabschiedete sich. „Dad mag keine Menschenansammlungen, deshalb ist er so schnell verschwunden."

Hermine nickte verstehend, während sie Draco zum Zug folgte. Sie hatten kaum die halbe Strecke bewältigt, als sie auf eine Gruppe stießen.

„Wenn das nicht Malfoy, das Frettchen, ist!", schnarrte eine Stimme, die Hermine erschreckend bekannt vorkam.

„Sieh mal an! Das Wiesel und Potty höchstpersönlich! Welch eine... Schande!", höhnte Draco. „Wo habt ihr denn euren Babysitter gelassen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", brauste Ron auf.

„Meine Güte, ihr scheint sie wohl sehr zu vermissen..."

„Sei still, du Idiot!", schritt nun auch Harry ein. „Wenigstens müssen wir uns keine Kinder als Freundin holen", meinte er mit einem Kopfnicken auf Hermine.

„Nun... im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich eine Freundin... und beinahe siebzehn würde ich auch nicht als Kind bezeichnen. Aber ich kann von euch ja nichts anderes erwarten..."

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten gingen Draco und Hermine weiter zum Zug und stiegen ein. Kurz darauf hatten sie auch ein Abteil gefunden.

Draco beobachtete Hermine mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als sie sich hingesetzt hatten.

„Es geht schon", wollte Hermine abwehren, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Slytherin zu sein heißt automatisch als Todesseranwärter abgestempelt zu werden. Der Charakter zählt da recht wenig", sagte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

Auf einmal ging die Abteiltür auf. „Meine Güte, ich habe dich schon gesucht", sagte ein schwarzhaariger, gut gebauter Slytherin.

„Blaise, schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte Draco ihn. „Komm rein, bevor Pansy dich bemerkt."

„Du meinst wohl eher, bevor sie dich bemerkt", lachte Blaise und beförderte seinen Koffer mit einem Ruck ins Abteil. „Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"

„Natürlich! Blaise, das ist Hermine McKiran. Mia, das ist Blaise Zabini."

„Freut mich!", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Du bist nicht zufällig das Mädchen, dem ich auf keinem Fall in die Quere kommen darf?", fragte er.

Hermine grinste. „Exakt."

Blaise verzog leicht sein Gesicht wegen der nichts sagenden Antwort und wandte ich wieder an Draco. „Warum ist eigentlich Pansy nicht hier? Nicht, dass ich sie vermissen würde, aber wundern tu ich mich schon!"

„Oh, Mia hat ihr lediglich die Meinung gesagt und sie war wohl so geschockt, dass sie sich... nun ja... aus dem Staub gemacht hat."

„Hoffen wir, dass du das noch einmal schaffst", meinte Blaise und nickte zur Tür, wo sich Pansy schon durch ihr absolut teuflisches Lachen ertönen ließ.

Schon wurde die Abteiltür erneut aufgeschoben und Pansy wollte eintreten.

„Hallo, Pansy", sagte Hermine, bevor diese auch nur einen Schritt in das Abteil machen konnte.

„M... My Lady... entschuldigt bitte... ich bin schon weg...", stotterte sie und verschwand fast sofort wieder von der Abteiltür, die sie schnellstens wieder schloss.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille in dem Abteil, dann fasste Blaise das eben Erlebte in Worte: „Wow!"

Hermine und Draco brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„So kann man es auch bezeichnen", kicherte Hermine.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie so große Angst vor dir hat?", fragte Blaise und lehnte sich interessiert vor.

Hermine warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es hängt mit meinem Vater zusammen, der... nun ja..."

„... dunkle Lord persönlich ist", ergänzte Draco.

„Oh", war alles, was Blaise sagte. „Oh!"


	15. Chapter 15

Nach einer Ewigkeit nun das nächste Kapitel... das 15...

Blaise starrte sowohl Hermine als auch Draco fassungslos an. „Damit ich das richtig verstehe... du" - er deutete auf Hermine – „bist die Tochter von dem Dunklen Lord und du" – er deutete auf Draco – „bist mit der Tochter des Lords zusammen. Und wahrscheinlich weiß er noch nicht einmal etwas davon. SEID IHR TOTAL VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?"

Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine brachen in schallendes Gelächter.

„Nun...", kicherte Hermine. „In gewissem Maße haben wir es meinem Vater zu verdanken, dass wir überhaupt zusammen sind. Er hat uns etwas auf die Sprünge geholfen."

Blaise schluckte einmal und atmete tief durch. „Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen."

Während Blaise versuchte das Ganze zu verarbeiten, kam in Hermine wieder die Müdigkeit hoch.

Hermine lehnte sich an Draco und schloss die Augen.

„He, nicht einschlafen!", protestierte er, doch sie grummelte nur.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich im Zug schlafen kann, also meckere nicht!"

„Ich habe aber nicht gesagt, dass ich dein Kissen spiele!"

„Das macht keinen Unterschied."

Draco seufzte nur ergeben und zog sie näher zu sich, während Blaise das Schauspiel mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

„Es ist schön, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast", meinte er, als er sicher war, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war.

Draco nickte und strich Hermine sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja", murmelte er leise.

„Und du hast jemanden, der dich vor Pansy beschützt", lachte Blaise und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Sitz zurück, während er Dracos Gesicht studierte.

Draco mühte sich nicht zu laut zu lachen. „Ja, das auch..."

Müde schlug Hermine die Augen auf. Warum durfte sie denn nicht weiter schlafen?

„Was ist denn?", grummelte sie und wollte sich wieder an Draco kuscheln um weiter zu schlafen.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagte Draco leise lachend und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich.

„Egal", murmelte sie, aber sie rieb sich die Augen und bemühte sich wenigstens zum Teil aufzuwachen.

„Weißt du, dass du fies bist?", richtete sie sich an Draco, der sie anstatt eine Antwort zu geben nur frech angrinste. „O.K., du weißt es", resignierte sie gleich darauf und steckte sich ausgiebigst.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen", murmelte sie, griff sich ihre Uniform und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchentoiletten.

„Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, als wäre ich ihr schon einmal begegnet", meinte Blaise nach einer Weile und sah Draco abwartend an.

Dieser nickte jedoch nur vage und wich einer direkten Antwort aus. „Kann sein", sagte er nur.

„Warum gebt ihr mir keine richtigen Antworten?", beschwerte er sich.

„Von wem bekommst du denn richtige Antworten, dass du dich so beschwerst?", fragte Hermine amüsiert und lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Das ist es ja! Vorher hatte ich wenigstens einen Leidensgenossen in Draco! Aber jetzt... bin ich sozusagen das kleine Nesthäkchen, das über alles im Ungewissen gelassen wird!", schmollte er.

Draco lachte. „Ich weiß auch nicht viel mehr als du", versicherte er. „Mia ist hier wohl die einzige, die so gut wie alles über die momentane Lage weiß."

„Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Trugschluss. Ich weiß längst nicht so viel, wie nötig wäre."

Der Zug bremste und hielt schließlich an.

„Also, da ich mich hier nicht auskenne... wo lang geht's?", fragte Hermine, die ja schließlich auf dem Papier noch nie nach Hogwarts gegangen war.

Draco musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Sie hätte Schauspielerin werden können, wäre sie keine Hexe gewesen.

Hermine hakte sich bei Draco ein und folgte ihm zu den Kutschen durch das Schülergedränge. Von nicht wenigen Mädchen wurde sie neidisch angestarrt und sie war sich sicher, dass sie von fast allen mental verflucht wurde.

Sie bemühte sich auf dem ganzen Weg so zu erscheinen, als würde sie alles zum ersten Mal sehen, obwohl das nicht so einfach war, wie es sich anhörte.

Aber schließlich schaffte sie es doch, wobei sie Draco des öfteren an Schienbein trat, damit dieser nicht laut loslachte.

Als sie dann endlich in der Eingangshalle eingetreten waren, begegneten sie fast direkt am Tor Professor McGonagall, die Hermine abfing um mit ihr auf die Erstklässler zu warten.

„Sie werden noch vor den anderen neuen Schülern in ihr Haus eingeteilt", erklärte sie ihr und musterte sie streng, ganz so, als wäre sie sich sicher, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde, womit sie durchaus richtig lag.

Hermine wunderte sich nicht sonderlich über das Verhalten ihrer Verwandlungsprofessorin, da sie es ja fast schon von Snape kannte, nur dass nun die Rollen vertauscht waren.

„Egal in welches Haus Sie kommen, es wird Ihre Familie sein, solange Sie hier in Hogwarts sind. Sie können für Ihr Haus Punkte sammeln und, wenn sie Regeln brechen, werden Ihnen Punkte abgezogen."

Hermine nickte und zog es vor, nichts zu sagen, da sie nicht wusste, wie McGonagall darauf reagieren würde.

Endlich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit kam Hagrid mit den neuen Erstklässlern und nachdem McGonagall auch diesen dann noch einmal die Regeln erklärt hatte, konnten sie in die Große Halle gehen.

Dieses Mal bemühte sich Hermine nicht, sich überrascht zu zeigen, sondern legte vorsichtshalber eine kalte Maske über ihre Mimik. Erneut war sie den neugierigen und abgeneigten Blicken ausgesetzt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Immer noch mit kaltem Blick setzte sie sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„OH, du schon wieder!", sagte der Hut überrascht. „Wie ich sehe, hast du endlich erkannt, wohin du gehörst! Da habe ich nicht mehr sonderlich viel zu sagen... dein neues Haus ist eindeutig SLYTHERIN!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm und zum Slytherintisch ging, wo kräftig applaudiert wurde. Nur eine enthielt sich dem Applaus, wie Hermine erkennen konnte. Pansy... Also hatte sie doch richtig gelegen.

Ohne das weiter zu beachten, ließ sie sich neben Draco auf die Bank gleiten und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Hast du mich schon vermisst?", fragte sie ihn neckisch.

Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien er Hauch eines Grinsens und er drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Natürlich."

Dann richteten die beiden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die restliche Einteilung der neuen Schüler. Dieses Jahr kamen auffällig wenige nach Slytherin.

„Es werden immer weniger", beklagte sich Blaise und musterte missmutig die wenigen Erstklässler.

„Dumbledore ist es gelungen, einige alte Zaubererfamilien auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich erpresst aber man weiß es nicht genau. Dad hat dermaßen getobt, dass ich es sogar noch drei Zimmer weiter gehört habe", sagte Hermine und lauschte Dumbledores Willkommensgruß nur mit einem Ohr.

„Und wann war das?", wollte Draco wissen.

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vor gut drei Wochen, warum?"

„Und ich bekomme davon nichts mit?"

Hermine sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Dann hätte ich dir ziemlich viel zu sagen gehabt, Draco. Und das weißt du." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Schon gut, aber..."

„Tut mir einen Gefallen und diskutiert eure Beziehungsprobleme nicht hier aus. Wenn das jemand von einem anderen Haus mitbekommt, habt ihr noch größere Probleme", warf Blaise ein.

Hermine und Draco sahen sich einem Moment lang an, dann nickten beide.

„Schon gut, wir sind schon still", versicherte Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...

Als das Essen endlich fertig war, erhob sich Dumbledore zu seiner alljährlichen Willkommensrede.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch den diesjährigen Schulsprecher vorstellen: Draco Malfoy. Da Hermine Granger leider verschwunden ist, gibt es momentan noch keine Schulsprecherin. Aus diesem Grund werden wir die nächsten vier Woche genauestens darauf achten, wer sich für diese Stelle qualifiziert. Am ersten Oktober werden wir dann unsere Entscheidung verkünden.

Doch nun zu wichtigeren Dingen. Wie ihr wisst, hat sich Voldemorts Macht in der letzten Zeit sehr vergrößert. Deshalb bitte ich euch alle, egal aus welchem Haus ihr stammt: Seid auf der Hut."

Er warf jedem in der Halle einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Seid auf der Hut, denn es gibt viele Gefahren dort draußen. Gefährliche Kreaturen, Todesser und Voldemort persönlich.

Deshalb rufe ich euch dazu auf: Geht nicht in den verbotenen Wald und schleicht euch auch nicht unerlaubt vom Schulgelände, es könnte euren Tod bedeuten."

Hermine musterte genauestens sein Gesicht und bemerkte recht bald das belustigte Glimmen in seinen Augen erkennen. Wie hatte sie diesem Mann nur glauben können?

„Und nun zu Angenehmerem: Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditschmannschaften finden in der zweiten Schulwoche statt. Die genauen Termine für jedes Haus werden von euren Quidditschkapitänen festgelegt.

Zum Abschluss wünsche ich euch noch eine gute Nacht und schlaft schön!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete er das Festessen und sofort fingen die Schüler an sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst Schulsprecherin", murmelte Draco Hermine zu, als sie aus der Halle gingen.

„Das hoffe ich auch", wisperte Hermine zurück und folgte ihm in den Kerker. „Wie lautet eigentlich das Passwort?"

„Banshee."

Hermine runzelte nur die Stirn, gab aber keinen Kommentar zu diesem Passwort ab.

Wenig später standen sie vor einer unscheinbaren Steinwand. „Hier ist der Eingang?"

Draco nickte. „Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern legen wir Wert darauf, dass man ihn nicht erkennen kann. Kaum einem außer den Slytherins ist er bekannt, während fast jeder die der anderen Häuser kennt."

Er wollte schon das Passwort sprechen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Sooo unscheinbar ist der Eingang wohl doch nicht", meinte sie und deutete auf eine Schlange, die mit feinen Linien in die Steine eingraviert war.

„Das ist mir ja noch nie aufgefallen", staunte Blaise und beugte sich näher an die Wand.

Kastalia, weißt du etwas darüber, zischte Hermine.

Ja, Hermine, Ihr könnt das Tor auch ohne Passwort öffnen. Ihr müsst es nur befehlen.

Hermine nickte und bedankte sich bei der Schlange.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich kann auch ohne Passwort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber ich glaube, das lasse ich besser."

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Es würde nicht gerade mit Begeisterung in der Schule aufgenommen werden. Da fällt mir ein... Was ist mit der Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Nun... ich müsste hineinkommen und da der Basilisk mittlerweile tot ist..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gehen wir rein?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete er und sagte das Passwort.

Hermine folgte ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war wirklich überrascht. Er sah wirklich völlig anders aus als der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Erstaunt?", neckte sie Draco, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Ja, allerdings", gab sie zu und lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, löste sich dann aber von ihr. „Im Prinzip ist es hier genau wie in den anderen Häusern, nur dass wir etwas mehr Stil beweisen. Außerdem gibt es bei uns keine Gemeinschaftsschlafräume, sondern Zweibettzimmer." Er grinste sie an. „Ich habe allerdings ein Einzelzimmer."

„Kein Wunder, keiner konnte es lange mit dir aushalten."

„Das bekommst du noch zurück", prophezeite Draco daraufhin, während Hermine nur grinste.

„Und wann soll das sein?"

„Wer weiß", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Hermine erschauderte wohlig und lehnte sich wieder an ihn.

Auf einmal kam eine Slytherin auf sie zu und räusperte sich leise. Hermine und Draco fuhren erschrocken auseinander und sahen sie überrascht an.

„Robin? Was ist denn?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich deine Freundin nicht entführe und ihr ihr neues Zimmer zeige. Natürlich nur, wenn du erlaubst", fügte sie grinsend hinzu und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung", wehrte er ab und zog Hermine noch einmal an sich. „Bis morgen", murmelte er und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen.

„Bis morgen", erwiderte sie.

Robin schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und entzog Hermine Dracos Armen. „Komm schon! Ich will Pansy nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie ist schrecklich!"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, sie wird uns sicher nicht begegnen", lachte Hermine. „Sie mag mich nicht sonderlich!"

Robin lachte ebenfalls und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. „So! Hier ist unser Zimmer! Willkommen in unserem neuen bzw. alten Reich!"

Hermine trat in den Raum und war erst einmal überrascht. „_Das_ hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. Das ist ja fast wie zu Hause."

„Oh, gutes Stichwort. Woher kommst du eigentlich?", fragte Robin und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte sie nur und ließ sich nun ihrerseits auf das andere Bett fallen. „Erzähl mir mal lieber, wie das hier alles so abläuft. Ich meine, schulisch und auch hier im Haus. Welche Regeln soll ich beachten? Was soll ich auf keinen Fall tun?"

Robin setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Nun, was für uns wirklich ein großes Tabu ist, sind Dumbledores Nesthäkchen. Mit ihnen solltest du jeglichen Kontakt vermeiden. Aber das wird kein großes Problem sein. Immerhin denken alle, wir wären die Bösen und wollten nichts anderes, als die Welt zu zerstören." Sie machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Ach, und ich rate dir eins: Komme ja nicht McG in die Quere oder du kannst gleich deinen Koffer packen. Wo bist du eigentlich früher zu Schule gegangen?"

Hermine blieb bei der Geschichte, die sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater ausgetüftelt hatte. „Ich wurde zu Hause unterrichtet, aber meine Mutter wollte, dass ich das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts absolviere."

„Und dein Vater?"

„Das... ist eine andere Geschichte", winkte Hermine ab und machte deutlich, dass sie darüber nicht sprechen wollte. „Also, was soll ich sonst noch beachten?"

„Hier im Haus eigentlich gar nichts. Das einzige ist, dass wir, wenn wir Streit haben, das nicht nach außen hin zeigen. Wir haben genug Probleme, da können wir uns das nicht leisten."

„Gut, das dürfte kein Problem sein."

„Weißt du, warum unsere Eltern uns gesagt haben, dass wir mit dir möglichst auf gutem Fuße stehen sollen?", fragte Robin und musterte Hermine neugierig.

Diese hatte schon einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie sie es Robin am besten beibringen sollte, wer ihr Vater war. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Holzhammermethode.

„Das hängt mit meinem Vater zusammen", sagte sie.

„Und weiter?"

„Schon einmal etwas von Voldemorts Tochter gehört?"

... und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews!


	17. Wichtig

Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht updaten, weil ich private Probleme habe, die erst verarbeitet werden müssen, bevor ich wieder ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Kapitel auf die Beine stellen kann. Tut mir leid.

Ich update, sobald ich wieder in der Verfassung dazu bin.

Bis (hoffentlich) bald, Lucina


End file.
